Half Beasts Realität oder Albtraum?
by Vanessiel
Summary: Die Bladebreakers werden zu sogenannten Half- Beasts und müssen nun einen Weg finden wieder normal zu werden. Allerdings ist das das geringste Problem das sie haben! Shonen-ai, Kai[x]Ray, Tyson[x]Max (angedeutet)


Der Albtraum wird wahr  
  
Der Prolog ist schice Das viele Essen ist mir langweilig gewordenDer Laptop war längst schrottfälligDas grinsen wurde mir lästigWas zum...!?Das gibst doch nicht.Ray... Er hatte Schlitzaugen, wie eine Katze und... und... Alles der Reihe nach! Ray hatte grüne Katzenaugen und hatte auch irgendwie ein Katzenartiges Gesicht gekriegt, aber... das ist unmöglich!! Mir bekommt die Hitze hier nicht... Das ist alles.Ich hätte ihnen was zurück pfeffern können. Wieso hab ich es nicht gemacht!?Ich muss es testen!Ich will nicht dass du Ärger kriegstnyhahahah~~Na, gefällt es dir?Seitdem ich dich wieder sah!Stimmt nicht! Wo ist Spoke eigentlich?? Da war es wieder! Diese Szene die mir nicht aus dem Kopf ging! Erst greift er Ray im Bus an, dann Tysons Katze, nachher tut er Ray doch nichts mehr! Er greift _nur_ Katzen an! "Bedrückt dich was?" "... nein... " "Ich sehe das anders! Weißt du, ich hab mich so gefreut dich wieder zusehen doch ich fürchte allmählich dass du mir aus dem Weg willst gehen! Dabei... Dabei..." "Dabei... was?" "Dabei... mag ich dich doch so sehr, wenn nicht... mehr..." Erst war ich verwirrt, doch dann fiel es mir wieder ein. Wie konnte ich das vergessen? Vor einem Jahr, als wir bei dir zu Hause in China waren, da erzählte mir doch Mariah doch was. Mir wurde mulmig zumute. Ich fühlte doch nicht so wie du... oder doch? Ich fühlte mich schon immer am meisten zu dir zugezogen, doch ich dachte nie so darüber nach. Ich schwieg und schaute dabei auf den Boden. Plötzlich vernahm ich ein Schluchzen von deiner Seite und gerade als ich aufschaute, warst du auch schon aufgesprungen und aus dem Zimmer gerannt. Irgendwas in mir drin schmerzte. Ein Schmerz der nicht zu lindern war, doch wie fühlst du dich jetzt? Ich kämpfte lange mit meinen Gedanken um dann plötzlich aufzustehen und runter in die Küche zu gehen. Ich wollte mir einen Kaffee machen um erst mal wach zu werden. Ich hatte den unbeschreiblichen Drang sofort nach Ray zu suchen und mir ihm zu reden. Ja reden, bei diesen Worten könnte ich sofort laut auflachen, würde ich nicht gerade was trinken. Manchmal erkannte ich mich selbst nicht mehr wieder. Ein Tag hier und schon war ich anders. Genau so wie damals bei Ray in China, da verhielt ich mich auch so "komisch". Ich stellte die Tasse nieder und entschied mich wieder hoch zu gehen. Diesmal ging ich aber in das Zimmer das ich mir mit den anderen teilen musste. Irgendwie erhoffte ich mir dass ich dort Ray würde begegnen, doch schon als ich die Tür öffnete, war diese Hoffnung weg. Das Zimmer wahr leer. Sie waren alle weg und ich war wieder alleine. Ich ging zu einem "Bett" und legte mich hin. Es war mir nun egal in welchem ich lag und wem er gehörte. Ich wollte nun nur noch meine Ruhe. Nach einer Weile schlief ich ein ohne es zu bemerken. Ich träumte etwas komisches, etwas ganz komisches und unlogisches noch dazu. *** Die Sonne schien mir ins Gesicht und ich wachte so auf. Ich setzte mich hoch und blinzelte einmal. Irgendwas war anders, nur was? Das erst mal ignorierend streckte ich mich und stand auf. Wo war Ray? Ich musste ihn sehn! Wieso? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich stand aus dem Bett und verließ das Zimmer. Bevor ich runter ging, ging ich zuerst noch ins Bad. Noch immer verschlafen, was ich sonst nie bin, schaute ich den Spiegel und registrierte erst nicht was ich sah. Dann stockte ich und der Mund klappte mir auf. Mir blieb die Luft weg. Ich starrte entgeistert in mein Spiegelbild. Vor mir sah ich mich, mit grellen roten Augen in denen lange schwarze senkrechte Schlitze waren, einem grünen Stein auf der Stirn und mit leicht längeren weißen Haaren. Ich konnte es nicht glauben. "Deine Augen spielen dir nur einen Scherz Kai!" Ich schloss einmal die Augen und schaute dann noch mal hin. Es änderte sich nichts! "Was geht hier vor?" murmelte ich und fasste mit der rechten Hand nach meinem Spiegelbild. Mein Blick fiel zur Hand. Ich schluckte und konnte nur noch auf meine Hand starren. Wieso war mir das nicht aufgefallen?? Sie war gelblich und fühlte sich irgendwie schuppenartig an. Meine Nägel waren länger als sonst, wenn nicht zu sagen, zu lang. Ich schaute wieder in den Spiegel. Ich war sehr blass, aber das lag wohl eher am Schock. Wie war das nur möglich? Leicht zitternd drehte ich mich um und rannte aus dem Bad, runter in die Küche. Niemand war da. Ich rannte weiter, suchte im ganzen Haus doch fand niemanden. Erst als ich endlich im Garten ankam, sah ich Tyson und Max unter einem Baum liegend schlafen. Ich schluckte noch mehr als vorher. Als ich näher zu ihnen trat wurde mir übel, warm und kalt zugleich. Die beiden sahen anders aus, das erkannte ich schon von fern. Ich blieb vor den zwei stehen und schaute auf sie herab. Mein Blick blieb an Tysons Hand haften. Riesige Krallen mit denen man jemanden leicht aufschlitzen kann, zierten seinen Fingerenden. Max hatte leicht violette schimmernde Hände bekommen, aber er hatte zum Glück nicht solche Spieße dran. Was ich dann tat, erforderte sehr viel Mut von mir. Ich beugte mich zu den beiden runter und entschloss mich sie wach zu machen. Max blinzelte mich mit violette Schlitzaugen an, wahrend Tyson arktisblaue Schlitzaugen hatte (so, jetzt stellt euch das bitte mal vor! Tyson und hellblaue Augen!??? Oo') "Was ist Kai? . . . Sag mal, wie siehst du denn aus, Kai!???" , bemerkte Tyson endlich. "Das könnte ich euch beide auch fragen!" "Wir beide??" , meinte Max überrascht und schaute dann auf seine Hände. Ein kurzer Aufschrei entglitt ihm, dann war er still. Der Schock brachte ihn zum schweigen. Komisch wenn er so war... "Was ist passiert!?? Wieso hab ich diese lange Nägel??" , jammerte Tyson vor sich hin und fuchtelte mir gefährlich nahe mit seinen Nägeln unter der Nase rum. Ich stand lieber auf, eher er mir das Gesicht zerkratzte. Zwei fehlten jetzt! "Leute!! Was ist passiert??" , kam, wie auf Befehl Kenny angerannt. Er sah im Gegensatz zu den anderen äußerlich nicht sehr verändert aus. Ich drehte mich richtig zu ihm und gerade als er vor mir stehen bleib, wich ich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. "Was ist Kai?" "K-kenny... du...du hast giftgrüne Augen!" "Ist mir auch aufgefallen!" Das klang als sei es ganz normal grelle giftgrüne Augen zu haben. Aber wenigstens zierten sie keine lange dünne schwarze Schlitze... (nyah, wer weiß!? Kenny kann ja wirklich solche Augen haben, nur versteckt er sie unter seinen Haaren XD) "Wo ist Ray?" , fragte Kenny an mich gewendet. "Ich hab keine Ahnung!" , gab ich schulternzuckend zurück. "Wer geht nach ihm suchen?" , fragte Kenny dann leicht zögernd. Ich schaute einmal zu Tyson und Max. Tyson versuchte Max aufzuheitern und ihn zum Reden zu bringen. Tja, er versagte kläglich, denn Max drückte sich immer mehr von ihm weg. "Ich geh!" , sagte ich Kenny und lief los zurück ins Haus. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich unbeschreiblich leicht, als könne ich fliegen. Oh Gott, nicht auch noch das! Im Haus angekommen bleib ich erst mal stehen. "Wo war ich noch nicht suchen? Wo könnte er sein? ... Dachboden! Haben die hier eigentlich einen? Überhaupt! Wo sind Tysons Eltern?" (per Schiffüberfahrt abgehauen XD) Ich rannte auf den letzten Stock und durchsuchte jedes Zimmer. "Dachboden, Dachboden, Dachboden.... Ha!" Endlich entdeckte ich eine kleine Treppe die hoch führte. Oben angekommen war es stockfinster. "Ray?" Ich wartete. Nichts. "RAY??" Wieder nichts. Ich wagte mich ganz rein und suchte nach einem Lichtschalter, fand aber keinen. Ich ging weiter und stieß mit dem Fuß an eine Holzkiste, so klang es zumindest. Wenn Ray hier war, wie konnte er sich dann zurecht finden? "Ray! Wenn du da bist dann sag was! Es ist was schlimmes passiert und ich-" Zwei grellgelbe Schlitzaugen funkelten mich aus dem Dunkeln an. Ich erstarrte zu Stein. Mich nicht rührend starrte ich zu den Augen die schienen näher zu mir zu kommen. Schweiß rann über meine Stirn. War das Ray oder hatte Tyson ein Monster auf dem Dachboden ohne es zu wissen. Die Schlitze formten sich blitzschnell zu Kugeln. Es war eine Katze, da war ich mir jetzt sicher, aber eine scheiß große Katze! "R... Ray?"  
  
JA! Wieder mal ein Chapi geschafft. Uff... v.v Sorry dass es solange dauerte, aber ich hing fest. Kaffeetrinken und was dann? Tja, dann fiel ich über das wunderschöne Lied von Ueno Yoko - Flexagons. Ich hörte noch nicht mal die ersten 20 Sekunden, da verliebte ich mich in das Lied! Eine so bezaubernde Stimme hab ich noch nie gehört. Wenn ich das Lied höre, sehe ich Kai und Co. , als Half-Bit Beasts, so nenn ich sie mal, vor mir. Das Lied hört sich wie ein Traum an und passt so super zur Geschichte. Ich kann Uedo Yoko nur empfehlen! ^_~ 


End file.
